The Millennium Rose
by FireJewl
Summary: The Millennium Rose has the power of attraction and enchantment, luring people near the one who possesses it. When Nukuai gains this ability by banishing her hikari to the shadow realm, Domino City becomes a place of fear. Nukuai uses her newfound power


The Millennium Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN YU-GI-OH! I OWN EVERYTHING IT'S ALL MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!  
  
Yami: -.- If that were true, the world would be a very scary place.  
  
Otogi: Yeah Shina.that was just a dream -.-;;  
  
Malik: yes.because everyone knows the world will belong to me WHAHAHAHAHA  
  
All: **look at Malik oddly**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi sighed as he turned his TV off. His yami appeared beside him. "What is it, aibou?"  
Yugi looked down at the ground. "Another one.There's been another one," he said quietly, as if secretly worrying that the one responsible would hunt him down for speaking of the incident.  
Yami's eyes widened. "Another murder?"  
Yugi nodded,d but his eyes remained downcast. There had been a killing every night for the past week, and they worried poor Yugi immensely. The victims were always guys, and when they were foundthey always had two odd punctures on their necks. Some of the more superstitious people of Domino believed it to be the work of a vampire and wore crosses for more security. Of course Yugi didn't believe these silly myths. He guessed that it was probably some psycho with serious mental issues craving attention. All the same, he was still quite frightened. At first, he thought that there was no way the next victim could be him or his friends. But that quickly changed when a ninth grader from DHS-someone named Shinji Tominari- was brutally murdered a couple nights ago. Yugi's life was then consumed by fear.  
"I'm just so sick of it!" He flew into a rage. "Every night! Why can't this psycho just leave?! Why doesn't he just leave Domino alone?! WHY US?!" His face was now a bright red. Yami said nothing. There was nothing he could say to sooth his aibou, to comfort him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Yugi lay in bed, thinking. He had already missed the bus, and had done it intentionally. Yami appeared beside him. "Skipping school, aibou? You know you shouldn't do that," he said.  
Yugi lifted his eyes off the ground and looked at his dark half. His eyes were vacant of happiness and hope. Instead, the violet orbs were small with fear. "I know," he said. "But I just can't go." His eyes fell to the ground again.  
"You know I'll protect you, Yugi,"  
Yugi was about to respond when the sennen* eye appeared on his dark's forehead. Yami's eyes were closed, and the Millennium Puzzle around his neck was emitting a golden light. He started muttering something Yugi couldn't hear. He gradually became louder, as his muttering turned to talking and finally shouting. Yugi still couldn't comprehend what Yami was sahing; it was in the language of the ancient Egyptians. And then, just as suddenly as he had started, Yami stopped and his eyes snapped open.  
Yugi stared at Yami with disbelief. Standing before him was not a mere faded spirit, but a solid body. He reached out and poked his dark side. He received a questioning look in response.  
"Just checking!" Yugi said excitedly. More questioning looks. When Yami raised his hand to poke his light back, he stopped, looking at the now solid arm before him. "Wow." was all he could manage to say.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She withdrew from the body, her fangs retreating. The sweet taste of the boy's blood was still on her lips, and she smiled. Normally, she would have hid the body, or at least disguised the punctures on the young man's neck with the quick movement of a knife. But not tonight; not in order for her plan to succeed.  
"Soon, my pharaoh," she said with a smirk. "Soon you will suffer for the Hell you've put me through. Soon you will join my weaker half in the Shadow Realm, where not even you can protect yourself from the hungry spirits of the darkness!" she said, and in an instand she was gone, racing through the shadows, faster than any mortal eye can see. Her dark laugh and the corpse of her victim were all that remained in the alleyway where the deed was done.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't know what it's called or how it's spelled, but I'm talking about the third eye that appears on Yami's forehead when he uses his shadow powers.but you coulda guessed that.  
  
Ok chapter one is complete ^.^ Please review! I mean, what's the point of continuing a story if you don't get a single review? Yami: To show your creative side to the world, even if they don't give a damn?  
  
Shina: **WHACK!**  
  
Yami: Oooh.lookit all the birdies..  
  
Malik: Now why didn't I think of that? I coulda just whacked the pharaoh upside the head and-  
  
Shina: NO! Only I am allowed to whack him!  
  
Otogi: One question.where am I?! Why am I not mentioned?  
  
Shina: You will be, later  
  
Malik: and me? You need some psycho villain who wants revenge on the pharaoh!  
  
Otogi: -.- Did you fail to notice the vampiress going on a killing spree?  
  
Shina: **thinking: idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots.**  
  
Nukuai: Aaw but I thought they were your men. 


End file.
